


Guest Towels

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: The Adventures of the Space Family Bashir-Garak-Mangoy-Smula [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, grandpas garashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Garak wants everyone who comes to their home to feel pampered, even (especially) family.





	Guest Towels

“Um, Julian, we don’t need this many towels? We’re only two people.”

Julian grinned as he looked at their daughter holding the stack of towels Garak had left in her room. “Three, now, love. Nahdek is a person.”

“Well, not quite the size of a full person. He doesn’t need that many towels, either. “

“He might, for all that hair! Have you noticed he’s half hair?”

“And half ridges! How did he get a forehead with a central ridge, aural ridges, eye ridges, neck ridges AND a crinkly nose?!”

“Mm, not a geneticist.”

“But I’m guessing you know which traits have dominant and recessive genes and could actually run the odds in your head if you wanted to?” Orkide set the towels down on an end table and came to stand by Julian and her son.

Julian smiled. “Your baby is beautiful.”

And he was. Olive skin, thick reddish-brown hair that grew in a loose curl, reminding Julian of his own…”Oh, by the way, there’s a number of different types of baby hair lotion upstairs in your bathroom…”

“Are you telling me my baby’s hair is frizzy?”

Julian stroked his grandson’s head.

“Well, I’m sure it isn’t accustomed to the heat here. Lord knows it took me long enough to sort out mine.”

Orkide laughed. “I remember! And we’re not shaving his head, so that answer is right out. Prophs, Garak was so mad at you!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. We’re following Klingon traditions with his hair.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see how long it gets!”

“Me neither! Klingon music, Cardassian art, Bajoran religion, human schooling...we’re covering all his backgrounds.”

“But human? How so?”

“Julian. Because you are.” Orkide rolled her eyes. Not so grown, after all. Julian grabbed her in a hug before she could see his eyes mist.

“Ugh, Julian. Maybe we should rethink human schooling if it’s going to turn him into such a sap.”

“No, this is all me.”

A voice behind them interrupted their family hug. “Julian, Orkide, why are the guest towels on the end table?”


End file.
